


Snowdrop

by TheViolentTomboy



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheViolentTomboy/pseuds/TheViolentTomboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The encounters are brief, far, and in-between, but Hal can never shake off the feeling of uneasiness he gets whenever he sees an Incubator. Post PMMM, all over GL:tAS timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First post on this site, so I figured something I'd already written on Tumblr. Hopefully I can go beyond the two chapters I've already written up.

**Encounter 1: In which Hal wants to know more about Incubators...**

* * *

_“Incubator?”_ Hal repeated. “ _That’s_ what that adorable little cat-bunny thing is called? Kinda, I dunno, doesn’t seem to fit, you know? And how come no one else could see it?”

“There is not much recorded information on them, Green Lantern Hal Jordan,” Aya informed him. “Though it is said that they are a race that has existed for as long as the Guardians themselves.”

Hal let out a low whistle. Aya continued.

“They rarely ever reveal themselves, and only those whom they consider to have potential may see them. However, due to sightings from multiple Green Lanterns over the years, as well as Razer being able to see it, I must conclude that anyone wielding a Ring can do so as well.”

“So…potential? What kind of potential? Potential to do what?” Hal asked slowly.

Aya cocked her head to the side, with just the tiniest smidgen of what sounded like disappointment in her voice. “I am afraid that there is no more information on the subject of the Incubators.”

Hal frowned, thinking back to the little girl he had met on that planet the Interceptor just left, the way her eyes had widened in fear and shock when he had complimented what he had thought was a stuffed toy hanging on her shoulder, and how she had nervously twiddled the jewel-encrusted ring on her finger.

“Incubators,” he murmured to himself one last time, something uncomfortable slowly settling into his stomach. 


	2. Encounter 2

**Encounter 2: In which Hal gets his butt saved by a strange individual...**

* * *

Hal wasn’t prone to cursing, but, then again, no amount of cluster f-bombs would adequately describe his current situation.

He blasted that giant, cloaked _thing_ that had him trapped in its shadowy-like tentacles over and over again, but his attacks merely phased through it harmlessly. Each attack was getting weaker than the previous until his ring only produced a pathetic few sparks.

 _I don’t get it; there should still be plenty of juice left in the ring_ , he thought to himself desperately, uncharacteristic fear and dread creeping in. 

Almost _too_ uncharacteristic, almost _too_ unnatural. Hal could feel himself getting more lethargic with each passing second. The tentacles that were wrapped around him tightened before slowly making their way to his face…

Suddenly, the night sky was illuminated by a brilliant purple light. Hal only had a glimpse of what appeared to be a bolt of purple energy going straight through the creature’s head before the creature exploded in a spectacular fashion. The force sent him flying back and Hal couldn’t even get his bearings together in time to land-

-on something surprisingly soft. The impact caused a few, shimmering white feathers to fly up in the air. Hal slid onto his butt on the roof of the building, and he got to his feet and turned around to see a massive pair of beautiful, feathered wings unfurl then disappear to reveal a young girl dressed in a strange, black and gray uniform, poised with an obsidian bow in hand. A bright, eye-catching red ribbon was tied into her long black hair.

“Uh, thanks,” Hal said as he got to his feet, still a little disoriented from the whole ordeal. The girl, her expression betraying no emotion, gave him a nod in acknowledgement before she swept her hair out of her face in a single, elegant movement, the action causing the moonlight to glint off of the diamond-shaped amethyst embedded into the back of her hand.

Something small and white hopped over from the shadows to stand beside her. Hal’s eyes, though hidden by his mask, widened in recognition. 

“An Incubator,” he breathed out. The slightest bit of surprise broke out on the girl’s face before she composed herself in a heartbeat. The Incubator promptly jumped up, landing on the girl’s shoulder before her wings appeared once more and she flew off into the night.

“Hey, wait! I just want to talk!” Hal shouted afterward, his body surrounded by the familiar green aura before he gave chase.


	3. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the season finale.

**Interlude: In which Razer gets a visit from the Embodiment of Hope.**

* * *

Razer took a deep breath before he slid the Red Lantern ring off his finger. His uniform disappeared in a flash of red light and he allowed the ring to fall onto the ground. It would no longer be able to give him power; rage would no longer serve his purpose.

He took a moment to stare at the blue ring floating in front of him, twinkling like a tiny blue star. Even before his hand reached out for it, he could feel the gentle, comforting warmth raditing from it.

Closing his eyes, Razer slipped it on, reciting the oath that he had heard so many times from Saint Walker:

_"In fearful day, in raging night,_   
_With strong hearts full our souls ignite,_   
_When all seems lost in the War of Light,_   
_Look to the stars—for hope burns bright!"_

It was the oddest sensation. Not only did the warmth fill his body and soul, it seemed to envelope him from the outside as well. It almost felt as if he was being embraced; he could have sworn that he could actually feel arms wrapped around him, soft hair tickling his nose. And when a voice whispered into his ear, he remained calm. The voice belonged to a friend, someone who he could trust.

 " _Don't forget.  
_ _Always, somewhere,  
_ _Someone is fighting for you.  
_ _As long as you remember her,  
_ _You are not alone."_

Razer opened his eyes.

Yes.

All would be well. 


End file.
